1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching boutonnieres.
2. Related Art
When people attend formal events such as proms, business parties, or weddings, they often times have to wear a tuxedo, a suit, or other types of formal clothing. Wearing formal clothing sometimes includes wearing a boutonniere. However, wearing a boutonniere can be cumbersome because it can be difficult to attach the boutonniere properly. When attaching the boutonniere, oftentimes, the user will use a pin. This usually requires the assistance of another person. Without being precise, the user can accidentally be stabbed by the pin, resulting in an unpleasant experience. This potential for the pin to stab the user does not cease with the final placement of the pin since the pin will usually be exposed after final placement. Furthermore, improper placement of the pin may result in the boutonniere moving to an undesired position or falling off the clothing. Thus, there is a need for a safe and effective apparatus for self-attaching boutonnieres.